There are, of course, many different types of standalone, portable grills and cooking devices for use in the outdoor (and indoor) grilling and other cooking of food. These devices range form simple hibachis and other simple charcoal braziers to very elaborate gas grills. While, in general, these devices serve their intended purposes, they are of limited versatility insofar as providing different types of cooking in a single relatively inexpensive unit.